iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorath
Lorath is one of the nine Free Cities, and considered by many to be the least powerful. It is located upon a group of islands in the Shivering Sea, near the northern coast of Essos. Amongst the major noble families of Lorath are the families Ennahran, H'ghar, Mestir and Tor'phal. Recent History Over the past half a century, there has been increased sightings of grey and white leviathans within Lorath Bay and further on throughout the Shivering Sea around the Free City. Recent and regular large shoals of fish passing through the cold waters is the most often cited reason for such an occurrence, but the number seems to grow each year. There have thus far been six recorded incidents, all but one involving small fishing vessels damaged or wrecked by the beasts emerging suddenly from the deep. Near the start of 252AC, however, the Fisher Prince of Lorath, Gylus Tor'phal was aboard a cog that was capsized by the flurry of a grey leviathan's tail, and his body never recovered. As Braavos possesses a much more formidable than the island-based city of Lorath, they have long exploited Lorathi fishing grounds, knowing that the Free City would be able to do little to maintain its claim. Despite this, many Lorathi magisters have expressed an eagerness to strike against the perceived tyranny of Braavos, and seek to put into power a Fisher Prince who would be willing to act as the figure head of the campaign. The current Fisher Prince, Vygaro H'ghar, has served in the role for nearly thirty years, and is considered by many to be too old for the role. Only time will tell if anything comes from the plot. City Location Lorath is located on the western side of the largest of three islands surrounded by storm seas. It is located at the mouth of Lorath Bay and, with the exception of Braavos, is the northernmost of the Free Cities. The second-largest island is Lorassyon, but there are a score of smaller isles. To the south of the isles is a thickly forested peninsula. The Lorathi also claim dominion over the waters of Lorath Bay, but fishing fleets from Braavos and whalers and sealers out of Ib often venture into the bay, for Lorath does not have sufficient strength to make good its claim. To the east is the Axe and the west Braavos. Morosh at the Sarne delta is a Lorathi colony. The Lorathi isles are bleak and stony, but in their waters plenty of cod, whales, and grey leviathans can be found, as well as colonies of walrus and seal. Lorath is the smallest, poorest, and least populous of the Nine Free Cities. It is located far from the trade routes, which has made it the most isolated of the Free Cities. The Blue Plaza - The main merchant district of the city, the Blue Plaza serves as the markets for whale oil, salt cod, walrus tusks, sealskin's, steel and more. The largest merchant in the Plaza is Borgo the Beast, a monstrously fat merchant who sets his thugs upon smaller sellers of sealskin. Borgo controls much of the trade that comes into the cities main ports, levying taxes on docking ships. This leaves many merchants with less coin before they even begin to start trying to sell. People Lorathi men often dress richly and are commonly believed to be poets and merchants. The followers of Boash did not eat flesh, nor drink wine. They went about barefoot, dressing in hair shirts and hides, and their priests were eunuchs who wore eyeless hoods. The cult of Boash believed in extreme self-abnegation, and because all humans were equal before their god, they considered women to be equal to men in all matters, nor did they practice slavery. This denial of the self extended to the point that adherents came to refer to themselves and others using indefinite pronouns; they did not use names, and referred to themselves as "a man" and "a woman", instead of saying "I", "me", or "mine". While the cult of Boash has long gone extinct, certain of these speaking habits are still used in Lorath today. Nobles regard it as vulgar to speak of one's self directly. Lorath used to be ruled by three princes: the Harvest Prince, the Fisher Prince, and the Prince of the Streets. These princes, once chosen, served for life. All are chosen by vote: the Harvest Prince by those who own land upon the islands, the Fisher Prince by all who own ships, and the Prince of the Streets by the acclamation of the free men of the city. While the council of princes still exists today, their titles have become ceremonial. The actual rule of Lorath now resides with a council of magisters made up of nobles, priests, and merchants. Economy Salt cod, walrus tusks, sealskins, and whale oil form the greater part of the city's trade. The city's powerful textile merchants specialise in rich velvet, which they trade for steel. The steel is traded along the Shivering Sea for furs, ivory, and obsidian, which are then traded for the materials to make velvet. Category:Essos Category:Shivering Sea Category:Lorath Category:City Category:Free Cities Category:Island